


a man's reflection becomes a fox's treasure

by reafterthought



Category: Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magical Mirror
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhyme, ffn challenge: another mega prompts challenge, poetry collection, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: So the story goes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #14 – poetry collection with a single rhyming pattern throughout

There's a saying for the humans:  
that they rehash:  
one man's treasure's  
from another man's trash.

All the things  
humans neglect,  
the foxes come  
to collect.


	2. Chapter 2

They often find mirrors  
fallen on floors  
or covered on walls  
or tucked away in draws.

They often find mirrors  
smeared and dusty,  
sometimes cracked,  
always musty.

Some are just forgotten.  
Others thrown in a bin  
to their chagrin –  
really, what a sin!

So many mirrors.  
They take them all,  
spruce them all up  
so magic they can call.


	3. Chapter 3

If they see their masks  
there’s magic inside.  
Some are special.  
Old magicks hide.

Foil and spoons  
and windows too.  
Any old reflective  
thing would do.

But mirrors are best.  
Memories stay  
from when they’re made  
up till today.

There’s memories of magic  
and everyday things  
that infuse their world  
and the treasures they bring.


	4. Chapter 4

With a piece of mirror,  
they’re alive.  
And into their memories  
we dive.

Their lives play  
on the screen.  
Humans forget.  
Foxes are keen.

Memories are precious things  
to them who collect  
the things humans left  
abandoned or wrecked.


	5. Chapter 5

Foxes see magic.  
Humans see their face  
but both see memories  
inside the case.

The engravings, and polished  
mirrors are the clue.  
They’re precious things to  
foxes, and humans too.


End file.
